


Acquainted

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yixing sleeps with the enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour over a year ago

They weren’t friends. Nor were they lovers. They were both on opposing sides of a three year long feud. Yifan’s younger half brother, Sehun, had cheated on Lu Han, Yixing’s best friend, which led to the messiest breakup anybody around them had ever witnessed. It drove a deep wedge within their small group of friends, Yifan siding with family and Yixing pledging his allegiance to the innocent party. While they’d never been particularly close, Yifan and Lu Han were far closer, the feminine looking boy and the country of their birth being their subjects in common, it was still a culture shock for Yixing to have only one real acquaintance in school. It took Lu Han graduating, and thus Yifan too, for Yixing to seek out a new friend or two to get him through his own final year.

He was only visiting the university for a weekend, his best friend having promised to give him a tour of the arts facilities then drag him to an infamous party held at one of the student houses on campus on the Friday, giving him a full two days afterwards to recover. However, it was an hour into the party that Lu Han disappeared muttering something about finding ‘Baozi’ which confused Yixing, how was the deer-eyed boy going to find steamed buns at a party? It was some time, and six cups full of the alcoholic punch, later that he felt a large presence behind him then a deep voice that purred out a ‘Long time no see, Zhang.’

And so, Yixing didn’t know how it happened, how it escalated from that point to where they were almost an hour later. Yet there he was, pinned to a bed by hips and large hands while his back arched upwards to press his sweat slicked chest into the body of his ‘enemy’.

“Harder, Yifan,” he whined, legs curling upwards to allow the older man to sink deeper into his body and assault his prostate even more than he had been. “More.”

It was only when his own hips began to meet the thrusts more eagerly that Yifan gave in to his request; their bodies beginning to collide with loud smacks of skin, pitched keens from Yixing’s throat and lengthy, deep moans from Yifan’s chest. The younger’s blunt nails dragging long trails up the broad back as he tried to claw Yifan even deeper into him, he’d not had anybody drive into his body with such fervour before and he wanted more of it. Always more. He could feel the lubricated slide of Yifan’s fully hard cock expeditiously and almost brutally against his inner walls, ramming him further up the bed with each impetus movement. The hands that were curved under his shoulder blades, which made him an even more pliant body for Yifan to fuck into, held tightly and Yixing’s head fell to the left hand side to bite down hard onto Yifan’s arm as one particularly forceful sling of the elder’s pelvis had his vision blurring to an almost white colour.

He wanted to pleasure himself, to jerk himself to completion but he felt a more urgent and carnal need to use his hands as insurance that Yifan would continue to fill him. His teeth sank deeper into the muscular forearm and Yifan reciprocated by doing it on Yixing’s sensitive neck, which released the most acute and needy sounds from somewhere in his larynx. The university student seemed to approve of the noise as he bit down in so many places cascading the column of his neck, all would leave visible marks for a few days later. The idea turned Yixing on no end, he was doing something forbidden. He was touching, feeling and tasting what his loyalty should have placed out of reach.

“You look so good like this,” a deep voice growled and Yixing, not to sound conceited, would probably agree if he could see himself. He felt wrecked and knew he would look utterly debauched as a result of that. “Jesus, you feel so good.”

Before his body ran through with a pleasured shudder, Yixing managed to choke out a short, “You do too.”

Yifan withdrew a large palm from his shoulder blades to grip at Yixing’s leaking member, the moan got congested in his throat and came out as a gagging sound, making Yifan’s lust-filled eyes darken somehow. The older seemed to have slightly rough palms, a byproduct of basketball and gym training, giving the friction in each twist of his wrist that little bit more joie de vivre. It felt so much better than Yixing’s own much smaller hands.

He stuttered out something that was supposed to be Yifan’s name but it was more like a mass of syllables and groans as his orgasm hit him in the gut like a punch. He came between them, the power of it splattering the viscous liquid so far up that it managed to cling to both of their chins. The tightness of his balls loosening with every contraction that the pleasure had shooting through his nerves and veins, another reaction being how tightly he was beginning to squeeze around Yifan. It was as if his body was trying to coax the elder into his orgasm in hopes that he wouldn’t have to deal with too much oversensitivity. That seemed to be both a blessing and a curse, as the hypersensitivity steamrolled into him like Yifan was continually doing. It drove his eyes backwards as he yelped out in a strange mix of pleasure and pain, to his luck, Yifan was coming in streams within him half a minute later.

It took them a few moments to recover, both of their frames quaking in exertion. The slide of Yifan pulling out made Yixing cringe, the trail of warm cum that followed afterwards was both soothing and tormenting to his thoroughly abused hole.   

“That was great,” Yifan whistled as he threw his body down beside Yixing’s on the bed they’d stumbled onto. “Actually amazing.”

“Tell me about it,” Yixing laughed out breathily, ignoring the small voice in his mind that told him he’d just betrayed his best friend in sleeping with Yifan.

“I’ll go find something to clean us up with and you can stay in here tonight, if you’d like?”

Yixing yawned as his eyes slipped closed, a strained and tired nod moving his head back and forth. In his sleepy haze he recognised the sensation of a warm but damp towel dabbing over his stomach and the run of a tongue collecting the slowly drying liquid on his chin before he fell unconscious.

The high school student woke with a start as pain ripped through his body, tearing a painful sensation from his backside to the top of his spine. That was not his first worry, it was more that he was somewhere he barely recognised in the daylight with nothing but a sheet of paper where Yifan had slept.

 

> Hey Yixing,
> 
> I had an early training session this morning and I didn’t want to wake you. I’ve left you some water and asprin on the desk, help yourself to either. I had fun last night, call me or something. My number is on the card that’s next to the water.
> 
> Yifan.

 

Yixing’s face flamed, he had slept with Yifan. One of the two people he’d promised Lu Han he would never get involved with, he was royally fucked (in more ways than one but he decided to suppress that thought). He fumbled for his phone and saw 27 missed calls and countless texts all from his best friend, he quickly replied that he’d meet Lu Han at his dorm room in fifteen minutes. Yixing wanted to shower but he knew they were communal and the state his body was in was beyond embarrassing, so he slipped on the outfit from the night before, with some difficulty from both the pain in his ass and his head. He grabbed the water bottle Yifan had written about, unscrewed the cap and chugged down half of it before he popped two of the powder white tablets out of the silver foil to consume with the rest of the bottle’s contents. He hesitated over the piece of card for a few minutes before stuffing it into his pocket next to his phone.

The journey, a weird version of the walk of shame, back to Lu Han’s room was short but he was happy for the fresh air outside, making him realise that Yifan’s dorm stank of sex, sweat and the older boy’s deodorant that Yixing had dowsed himself in to feign cleanliness. He was nervous as he knocked on the wooden door but only had to wait a few seconds before a hand came out and pulled him in.

“The fuck were you?” Lu Han growled, taking in how dishevelled his best friend looked. “Actually, a better question would be who the fuck did you?”

“ _Han_ ,” Yixing gasped out, utterly scandalised.

“It’s a perfectly suitable question. I promised your mother that I would look after you this weekend but then you fucked off only to show up the morning after with a neck that looks like a vampire was let loose on it and a limp that would put my grandmother after her hip replacement to shame!”

“I know, I was stupid but I’m here now. I’m safe and okay, okay?” Yixing tried to appease but his friend was having none of it.

“Jesus christ, you’re still in high school, did the guy that did this to you know that?”

Yixing looked down at his feet, “I’m eighteen, the same age as most of the younger students in your class and yes, he did know.”

The conversation went to and fro like that for another half an hour before both decided to call it quits, in hopes of enjoying their weekend together away from their hometown. They made their way across the campus to a small café that apparently did the best cupcakes, according to Lu Han anyway. However, halfway through their walk they came to the outdoor basketball courts where a group of tall and well defined guys were playing a heated match against one another. Yixing caught a glimpse of a very shirtless Yifan whose body was littered with bite marks, scratches and hickies. Said male seemed to have felt his gaze, throwing him a smirk and a lewd wink paired up with the iconic ‘call me’ action, Yixing’s face flaming in response. Yixing’s world stopped spinning as soon as he heard the next eight words.

“Zhang Yixing, please tell me that you didn’t,” Lu Han was deadly calm, deep breaths puffing from his nostrils and Yixing was terrified. A calm Lu Han was an angry Lu Han which often led to unimaginable pain or death.

Yixing whimpered and began to back away as he said, “I’m sorry but I’m really not sorry.”


End file.
